


For Better or For Worse

by highlytrainedfangirl



Series: Wedding dances [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlytrainedfangirl/pseuds/highlytrainedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock watches John and Mary dance at their wedding and can't help wishing that he was the one dancing with John</p><p>Sort of sequel to With Someone Else but can be read separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Better or For Worse

They were beautiful. Man and woman, husband and wife, dancing together in the soft light. She was stunning. He was confident. They really did fit together.  
Sherlock watched them as they danced, his pale eyes following every step. Mary really looked beautiful in her wedding dress and both of them wore expressions of bliss.  
The pair waltzed in time to the music as Sherlock played. He really couldn't help staring at them over the flickering candles.  
Everything about it was so picturesque. The delicate clothing and dim candle light made it look like a fairytale.  
They were happy together. Mary made John happy in a way Sherlock clearly couldn't. For once John wasn't stressing about a case or one of Sherlock's experiments gone wrong. Instead he was at peace with the world, dancing with the gorgeous woman who loved him.  
If only Sherlock could see John look at him with that loving smile. If only he could be the one dancing in his arms. If only he had been the one that John had chosen.  
Even though it hurt to see the man he loved sharing a wedding dance with another, he continued to play. He continued to celebrate their marriage. Because this was what John wanted and Sherlock would always support him.  
Even if what John wanted wasn't him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I swear my fics are getting shorter and shorter. This is something I'd been debating to write ever since coming up with the idea for With Someone Else.  
> I wrote it in about 10 minutes so it's not really that great but I'm unlikely to ever expand on it more.


End file.
